Wireless communication systems generally are utilized to transfer information in the form of radio frequency (RF) signals between terminals or receiver/transmitter units. The terminals can be arranged in a wireless network where terminals communicate information with each other.
Generally, the proprietor or entity which controls the network, as well as the users of the terminals, does not wish anyone else to receive information transmitted across the wireless network. Therefore, the data or information is usually encrypted in accordance with a secret encryption scheme so only users to whom the terminals have been given are allowed to receive the information (e.g., a secure network). The terminals typically have decryption capabilities.
In certain communication systems and applications, communication between a first wireless network and a second wireless network may be desirable. The first wireless network can be a secure network which utilizes a first encryption scheme to transfer data among first terminals. The second wireless network can be a secure network or a non-secure network that allows communication among second terminals. If the second network is a secure network, data is transmitted in accordance with a second encryption scheme.
Generally, the terminals of the first network cannot transmit information to terminals of the second network. Therefore, information in the first network cannot be transmitted to the second network without providing the first encryption scheme or hardware for receiving the data from the first network to the proprietor or controller of the second network. However, providing such information or such a device to the controller of the second network can jeopardize the security of the first network during and after the exchange of information between the first and second network.
For example, the United States government and its military forces often utilize a Link 16 wireless network to communicate data or information among Link 16 terminals. The information can include tactical, positioning, navigational, and other information utilized by military intelligence and other government institutions. Link 16 transmitters and receivers (i.e., terminals) can be mounted on a variety of platforms, including aircraft, naval ships, or even backpack worn by army personnel.
In general, the information in a Link 16 network is transmitted across the airwaves via radio signals (e.g., at frequencies of 969 to 1206 megahertz), which are encrypted on 51 different channels so only users who possess Link 16 terminals can receive the information. The information can be sensitive information, such as, a tactical picture of battlefield conditions, identification of friends and foes, voice communication, or navigational information. The National Security Agency (NSA) tightly regulates the sale and use of terminals or devices capable of operating with a Link 16 network. Generally, the NSA requires that Link 16 terminals be controlled by U.S. forces or very close allies of the United States to protect encryption techniques utilized in Link 16 networks.
Nonetheless, certain foreign countries or other entities require the use of a secure wireless or spread spectrum network for communicating information similar to information communicated on the Link 16 network. In times of international cooperation, the United States government would like to be able to exchange tactical information with certain countries utilizing a second type of network. To make this possible, the United States government would have to supply encryption devices capable of translating the Link 16 information to the certain countries. Supplying such devices to powers outside of direct United States government control jeopardizes the security of the Link 16 network and, therefore, the NSA does not approve of this action.
Another possible solution involves Link 16-like terminals having a country-unique encryption device. The country-unique encryption device or terminal could be reconfigured (e.g., by programming or by changing hardware when interoperability within Link 16 terminals is required). This solution has four major problems: 1). The solution requires a major force-wide maintenance operation at a time of potential international crises; 2). It potentially allows a foreign entity complete access to all United States data and Link 16 data when it may be only desirable to exchange some of the tactical data on the Link 16 network; 3) It would allow foreign governments to be able to analyze the modification, thereby reverse engineering the device to obtain constant Link 16 capability; 4) It anticipates that it would require that the United States would be willing to supply encryption devices during times of international cooperation and crisis.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for and a method of integrating two or more wireless networks. Further, there is a need for a simple method of allowing foreign governments limited access to Link 16 information. Further still, there is a need for a Link 16-link network that can access Link 16 information under control of the United States government.